The Powerful and Caring
by Guardian of Hogwarts
Summary: AU: Harry Potter has found a new family that has great power and responsibility to the world. He finds love in one person that from a family that want to use his power. He has a mentor to help him save the world from a great evil alliance. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT and this is the remake of the The Hurt and Powerful
1. Disclamier

I Don't own any characters from harry potter, Huntik and the Royal Family (duh). I'm not trying to make money off of this so yea


	2. New Family

Harry was sitting on his bed at 4 Privet Drive think about having a family. He heard uncle Vernon yell "BOY GET DOWN HERE". Harry walks down stairs, he sees Dante Vale and a bodyguard with two different crests on but can't tell what they were. Dante looks at Harry and says, "Go pack Harry you are leaving here". Harry ran upstairs and grab everything he at least needed for school. Dante tells Harry to grab his arm and he feels a pull at his navel. Hey, appeared in front of a castle he has never seen before. Dante says, "Welcome to Buckingham Palace." Harry ask, "Why are we here Da?" He has known since his 6th year that he was Dante godson, after he became an unspeakable.

*Flashback*

"Hi Junior Agent, Luminatione", Harry looks behind him and see the first person he thought would be an enemy to the D.O.M. "Vale why are you here, you're a Muggle?" asked Harry. Dante looks at Harry and says," Harry I been the one helping you when against the Death Eaters when around. But otherwise, I'm also as your Uncle, and I'm here also as your supervisor for now." "Is this a joke?" Harry asks. "I will explain later Harry you need to get back to Hogwarts now." says concerned, "I will message you as Mr. Death when we have something for you."

*End Flashback*

Dante looks at Harry and tells him, "We're here to meet your family. I found out that your mother was kidnap." Harry yells, "WHAT?" "Harry your mother sent me a letter before she died saying who she was, but it was time delayed if anything happened to Sirius Black, or Alice Longbottom. We need to hurry your grandmother is waiting to meet you." Dante says. Harry looks at him and asked "Grandmother?" They walked in a room like the great hall at Hogwarts. He saw the Queen and bowed to her. "Grandson please get up you don't need to bow to any of us here and if I'm correct you have more power than in one in this room." "How am I your grandson, your majesty?" "Harry no need to call me that, please call me grandma, and my grandson because your mother was my youngest child." Said the Queen. "We have goblins here for you to take your titles."

"William please call in Griphook", asked Dante. "I will Mr. Vale", Prince William said. A goblin walked towards Harry. He said, "Hello Mr. Potter, I'm Griphook, I'm here for you to take on you titles and inheritance. You just need to prick your finger with this dagger and let it drop on to this paper." Harry did as tell, and one the paper it showed:

Name: Prince Harridan James Evans-Flamel-Potter-Black-Hogwarts-Windsor, Heir presumptive to Vale, High Justiciar, High Chancellor and Regent of Pendragon Empire, and Heir to Pendragon, And High Constable of Britain

Heads of Houses:

Head of the Magical Royal House of Windsor (2 Seats on the ICW)

Head of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Evans (2 Seats on the Wizengamot)

Head of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Hogwarts (8 Seats on the Wizengamot and 2 on the ICW)

Head of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor

Head of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw

Head of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff

Head of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin

Head of Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (2 Seats on the Wizengamot)

Member of:

Member of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Flamel

Titles:

Duke of Ross, Marquis of Ormond, Marquis of Hogsmeade (Titles from [Gryffindor Ravenclaw ] from Father)

Marquis of Huntly (from Black)

Duke of Kintyre and Lorne, Marquis of Wigton, Earl of Carrick, Lord of Annandale (Title from Slytherin Hufflepuff [from Mother])

Property:

In Scotland:

Hufflepuff Retreat

Hufflepuff Castle

Evans Tower

Black Castle

Slytherin Castle

Hogwarts Castle

Spero Castle (Windsor)

Aboyne Castle (Black)

In England:

Gryffindor Castle

Potter Manor [Was Gryffindor Manor] (Godric's Hollow)

Ravenclaw Castle

Ravenclaw Manor

Huntly Castle (Black)

Hogwarts Manor (Seat of the Board of Governors)

In Italy:

Evans Manor

Ravenclaw Tower

Organizations:

Huntik Foundation:

51% of Controlling Power

10% from Evans

10% from Vale (left to heir to control)

20% from Windsor Family (Gift from Pendragon family)

11% from Founders

3% from Gryffindor

2% from Slytherin

2% from Ravenclaw

2% from Hufflepuff

Business:

Daily Prophet 100% ownership

Bought by Charles Potter

Obscures Books 55% ownership

Bought by Orion Black

Whizz Hard Books 75% ownership

Bought by Lily Potter

Quality Quidditch Supplies 100% ownership

Bought by James Potter

"Grandma, why does it say I'm High Constable of Britain?" Harry asked. "Harry it's because the Potters always have been the High Constables of Britain, no one in Parliament can change the law, it was made by the first Parliament under the rule of the Pendragons and they made a law that states that a council member family as long as blood line is alive the family keeps the power." Answers the Queen " Why do you guys talk about the Pendragons as if they are alive, and why does it say I'm High Justiciar, High Chancellor of Pendragon Emperor, and regent of the Empire" asks Harry

"Harry the Pendragons are the ruling family of the muggle and magical world. And a Magical Windsor can only hold the position of High Justiciar High Chancellor of Pendragon Emperor. The Windsor family made a promise to King Author that we would keep the world at peace. We try but our power has been taken from us in the United Kingdom. But that's why we have the two positions on the council of the Pendragon Empire. As High Justiciar you're in charge of the judicial system of the Empire. As High Chancellor you're in charge of domestic and foreign affairs in the Empire. Your Regent because of you having to positions on the Privy council. The heir is unknown currently. Said his Grandmother.

"It's been a long day can I go rest somewhere?" asked Harry.

"Harry your room is accessible by a portrait of Arthur Pendragon in the west wing." Says his Grandmother. Harry asks a butler, that looked a little like Sophia, but he had long wavy red hair, "Sir what way is the west wing?" The butler said, "Go up the main staircase and go down the main hallway and turn left." He finds the painting of King Arthur. "Are you Prince Harry by any chance?" King Arthur asks Harry. Harry answers, "Yes I'm" "Welcome Prince, you can set the password tomorrow morning go get some rest." Says Arthur.


	3. Telling the Family

Chapter Two: Telling the Family

Harry wakes ups and sees two barn owls sitting on the edge of the window seal. He goes over to them and sees two letters. One has the logo of the Unspeakable Department and the other one had the logo of Huntik foundation. Harry looks at the letter that he got from Head Unspeakable Croaker.

* * *

Senior Supervisor Luminatione,

Mr. Death has informed me of who your family is and titles you hold. We would like you to use the titles you have to help us when against you-know-who. I give you permission to tell you family who and what you do for us. If you need give Mr. Death the code word that is "Bacon"

-Croaker

* * *

Harry looks around and realized that he had a big bedroom now but he really didn't care. He left the room and went to find his grandmother and the other. When he left Dante was standing by the door, he looks at him and tell Dante "it's time". Dante walks with Harry to find the dining room where his grandmother and family where. He looks at his grandmother and says "I need to have a family meeting with all of you. Can we go to the library or somewhere comfortable?"

The queen looks at Harry and says, "Let's go the sitting room next room over." After the sit down it the sitting room, Prince Charles asks Harry, "What this about?" Harry looks at Dante and looks back and says, "The people that Mr. Vale and I work for wants use to tell you who they are and what we do." The Queen looks at Harry and asks "what would that?" Harry looks at and her and says, "We are called Unspeakables, the people in the Department of Mysteries, are spies, assassins, politics and much more." "WHAT?" screams Duchess Camilla? Harry looks at her and says, "Please let me tell you what I do at least", she nods her head saying ok. "I myself is a mutt, I mainly a spy, assassin, now I'm also now a politic as of this morning. I have been Mr. Vales boss for about 5 months now" Harry says. He looks at Dante and says, "Bacon", and then he walks out of the room. He walks into the garden and starts crying and remembers the other letter and run the room he was staying in and looked for the letter and opened it.

* * *

Seeker Potter,

We where updated by Councilor Vale that you now control major power in the foundation. We request you come as soon as possible to stop the Casterwell family from taking us on the path that can destroy world as well as our Foundation.

-Chairman Metz

* * *

Meanwhile in Sitting room:

"Mr. Vale what does he mean by now his a politic as of this morning?" asks the Queen. "Your Majesty the department head wants Harry to use his power for the use of the department. But, Harry won't let that happen, as of yesterday Harry is going to the ICW to have our boss removed from power." Said Dante. "Dante I thought you work for the minister of magic?" asks the Queen. "You see your Majesty, the DOM reports only to the ICW." Says Dante. "So your boss only reports to them, so you need to them to remove him." Says the queen "Yes but there is something you don't know." He says to her. "The ICW will have to put next senior supervisor in charge and if I'm correct that would be Harry." "The reason I say this is because…

FLASHBACK 2 YEARS AGO AFTER GOBLET OF FIRE

There was seven men/women sitting in a room around a table. "Last night Head Unspeakable Phoenix passed away of old age. As second in command I'm now the head." Said Croaker "Team Leader Luminatione will be taken my place as senior supervisor."

FLASHBACK END

...Harry is the second in command of the Unspeakables and if im correct he will try make me the new head and he will try to stay as second."


	4. The take over

Chapter Three: Et tollite Over (The Take Over)

Harry wakes up in the garden and looks for the sun. When he sees it he guesses it's around four in the afternoon. He was thinking "How can I stop Croaker from trying to use me?" The he thought of what happened the night before and remembered that he was Regent over the Pendragon Empire. He ran through the halls looking for Dante. When he found he, he said "Da I have a question" Yes Harry", Dante replied. "As Regent of the Pendragon Empire can I remove the ICW and remove Croaker as well?" Dante was thinking for a couple of seconds before saying, "Yes it's possible because the ICW is only there until the royal court or the emperor can take over. As you have three potions that can remove it, so yes."

* * *

 ** _Two hours later at ICW Headquarters:_**

"Dante what is this meeting about?" Asked a tall and thin Asian man asked. Dante answered, "Jake in any minute you will find out." Then the doors opened and three guards with the Pendragon and Windsor Crest on their armor walked in with the-boy-who-lived right after them.

Fudge sitting in his spot got up and yelled "What is the boy doing here." Harry answers by saying," I Prince Harridan James Evans-Flamel-Potter-Black-Hogwarts-Windsor-Pendragon, Heir to Vale, High Justiciar, High Chancellor and Regent of Pendragon Emperor, And High Constable of Britain hereby take over the ICW as its head, I also remove the ministries from their power, and finally I hereby remove Croaker and replace him with Agent Blade (Dante) as head of the Department of Mysteries, So Mote It Be." Fudge yelled, "You stupid boy you can't do that." But Jake said, "Cornelius Fudge by law of the empire he can and has done so."

* * *

 **An hour later at an Unknown location:**

There was seven men/women sitting in a room around a table talking. The doors opened and there was a group of gruad with the royal crest and following them was Supervisor Luminatione. Supervisor Luminatione said, "Croaker with the power of the empire you are here by removed for head of the Unspeakables. Agent Blade here will be taking over and know this agency is under the empires command.


End file.
